Various devices for handling integrated circuits have been devised. Many of these devices include means for moving a series of integrated circuit devices down a track, at the bottom of which they are isolated and subsequently transferred to a test site apparatus. Much of the prior art has utilized a continuous chain mechanism for transfer of the integrated circuit devices from the system of tracks to testing apparatus. Another means of maneuvering or tranferring the integrated circuit devices has been by air pressure.
One problem with these prior art structures has been misalignment of the integrated circuit devices within the continuous chain or dropping of the devices from the continuous chain or from an air pressure actuated transfer apparatus.
Many prior art devices for handling and isolating the integrated circuits have utilized means for approximating the operational environmental conditions in which the devices perform. These conditions can include temperature and humidity variations. Such environmental conditions have been incorporated into some prior art structures to prepare the integrated circuit devices for eventual testing. Solenoid actuated handlers can be adversely affected by these conditions.
Various means for stopping integrated circuit devices along the track prior to being handled or transferred to the test site apparatus have been utilized in the prior art. All of such systems require additional apparatus within the track system or within the handler to isolate or singulate an integrated circuit device prior to being fed into a test site. This singulation is necessary to allow an individual integrated circuit device to be tested and the quality thereof indicated without jamming the test site.
Another problem in the prior art has been the lack of adaptability to size of electrical components to be tested. This has required separate handlers be used with different types and sizes of devices. In some cases, this has required separate handler chassis. An apparatus that could provide adaptability to size and one that would be mountable on a standard handler chassis would be an improvement over the prior art.
It is to these problems in the prior art that the invention of the present application is directed.